Equally
by 10thPrinceWangEun
Summary: Masalahku bukan hanya aku, anakku, Ibu mertuaku dan suamiku yang masih mencintai mantan istrinya. Tapi juga anak SMA kurang ajar yang tiba-tiba muncul lagi dengan perubahan besar di dirinya. Aku bingung harus pilih siapa. ChanBaek, HunBaek, BL, Oneshoot


**EQUALLY**

* * *

Namanya Haowen, Luhan yang memberikan nama konyol itu. Entahlah, supaya agak oriental, katanya. Dia masih tiga tahun tapi wajahnya sangat tampan untuk ukuran anak kecil. Dagunya runcing, sorot matanya tajam, alisnya tebal, bibirnya tipis—secara keseluruhan, dia tampak dingin.

Persis ayahnya. Mereka sangat identik, seperti hasil _scan_. Satu-satunya warisanku di wajahnya hanyalah bibir tipis dan merah itu. Selebihnya, dia mirip ayahnya, terutama kulit putih cemerlang dan wajah sedingin salju. Aku harap, tinggi tubuhnya juga ikut ayahnya—jangan sepertiku yang pendek ini.

Ayahnya yang kurang ajar, mengerikan, sialan, brengsek, bajingan—dan sialnya, sangat tampan.

Seharusnya ada _chemistry_ alami antara ibu dan anak, tapi untuk kasus aku dan Haowen, kami tidak memilikinya sama sekali. Wajar saja, dia langsung diadopsi Yura Nuna setelah aku melahirkannya. Seingatku, aku tak pernah benar-benar menyentuhnya. Atau memeluknya. Atau menciumnya.

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya kalau setiap bertemu dengannya aku selalu ketakutan? Agak lucu memang, mana ada ibu yang ketakutan melihat anaknya sendiri? Ya, selain aku.

"Dia semakin besar, kan? Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak suka bergaul dengan teman sebayanya atau siapapun." Yura Nuna tersenyum sambil memperhatikan anak kecil yang sialnya adalah anakku, yang sedang sibuk bermain dengan robot-robotan lima meter di depanku itu.

Aku mengangguk canggung. "A-aku senang dia tumbuh dengan baik. Terimakasih sudah merawatnya, Nuna."

"Baek, bukalah hatimu untuknya. Hilangkan ketakutanmu itu, Haowen membutuhkanmu." Nuna mengelus pundakku dengan lembut. Aku meremas tanganku yang berkeringat hebat.

Kalau saja menghilangkan ketakutan itu semudah mengatakannya, aku pasti sudah melakukan itu sejak empat tahun lalu.

Haowen menoleh padaku sebentar, tapi anak itu kembali memusatkan perhatian pada mainannya. Bahkan caranya menatap mataku persis seperti yang dilakukan ayahnya. Bagai bongkahan es, dingin dan menusuk tepat di jantungku.

Dadaku sesak dan sakit. Tak peduli ratusan tahun lagi, mungkin sampai kapanpun, aku akan tetap ketakutan setiap mengingat perlakuan ayah Haowen, anak SMA jelmaan setan yang sudah merusak hidupku.

"A-aku harus pulang, Nuna. Chanyeol pasti sudah menungguku."

Yura Nuna menatapku dengan sedih. Aku tahu, dia pasti mengharapkan aku akan meluangkan waktu sedikit untuk mencoba dekat dengan Haowen layaknya seorang ibu. Tapi aku tak bisa. Meski dari dalam hati kecilku, aku ingin sekali melakukannya.

"Nuna, tolong jagakan dia untukku." Bisikku lirih, berusaha menahan airmata yang hampir keluar. Nuna mengangguk dan memelukku erat.

Aku memandang Haowen sebelum aku pergi. Dalam hati, aku berdoa semoga dia sehat-sehat saja dan hidupnya bahagia. Semoga dia tidak tahu kalau aku yang tak berguna ini adalah ibu kandungnya.

Aku memang bukan ibu yang baik.

* * *

Masalahku bukan hanya antara aku, anakku dan masa laluku—tetapi juga dengan ibu mertuaku yang sampai sekarang belum sepenuhnya menganggap aku menantu. Restu itu belum juga kudapatkan, padahal kami sudah tiga tahun menikah.

Wanita yang merupakan Ibu Chanyeol itu berkunjung ke apartemen kami tanpa pemberitahuan, aku gelagapan saat dia mengobrak-abrik kulkas dan mulai memasak.

Seharusnya aku yang melayani dan menjamunya. Bukannya berdiri dengan kikuk dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau harus segera belajar memasak, Baekhyun ah. Memangnya kau tak kasihan melihat Chanyeol kelaparan setelah pulang bekerja? Dia sudah capek, ditambah lagi harus memasak untuk kalian berdua."

Mama Park berkata tanpa melihatku sedikitpun, dia asyik memasukkan potongan sayuran ke dalam panci. Aku menunduk dan meremas ujung bajuku. Aku memang tidak tahu caranya memasak—aku payah soal itu. Oh, satu-satunya keahlianku hanyalah memasak ramyun. Kalau ibu mertuaku mau ramyun untuk makan siang, kurasa tak jadi masalah, aku bisa membuatkan yang sama persis seperti di TV.

"Ba-baiklah eomma…Aku akan melakukannya."

"Baguslah. Kau tahu, Kyungsoo itu sangat pintar memasak, kau bisa belajar darinya."

Kyungsoo. Mantan istri Chanyeol.

Rasanya pedih sekali, kalau kalian ingin tahu. Mama Park selalu membanding-bandingkan aku dengannya. Kyungsoo pintar memasak, Kyungsoo rajin mengurus rumah, Kyungsoo jago menanam bunga—aku tak ada apa-apanya dibanding dia.

Kyungsoo itu seorang dokter dan aku bahkan tak tamat kuliah.

"Kyungsoo itu benar-benar menantu idamanku—sayang sekali pernikahan mereka harus berakhir."

Ampun. Kenapa Mama Park harus mengatakan itu jelas-jelas di depanku? Aku tahu aku bukan menantu idaman, tapi aku tak suka kalau selalu dibanding-bandingkan seperti ini. Kalian tahu, inilah yang ia lakukan selama aku menikah dengan anaknya. Entah murni ingin memuji Kyungsoo atau ingin membuatku cemburu. Yang jelas, rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Kyungsoo selalu melayani Chanyeol dengan baik, mereka sangat harmonis dulunya. Sayang sekali kalau bayi mereka harus meninggal. Padahal aku sudah bilang kalau mereka bisa punya anak lagi, tetap saja mereka bercerai. Kyungsoo lebih bisa melayani Chanyeol dibanding dirimu, aku heran kenapa anak bandel itu tetap menikahimu. Ck, ck, ck."

Sumpah, aku sedih sekali. Aku merasa kecil jika dibandingkan dengan Kyungsoo. Mama Park, sebegitu buruknya kah aku dimatamu? Kapan kau akan melihatku juga? Ribuan pikiran berseliweran di otakku, membuat aku panik seketika.

Aku memang mudah merasa panik setelah kejadian _itu_.

Aku asyik dengan pikiranku sendiri dan tak memperhatikan kalau Mama Park sedang mengangkat panci berisi sup yang baru ia masak. Aku tanpa sadar berdiri terlalu dekat di belakangnya, membuat wanita itu terkejut ketika ia berbalik.

Mama Park oleng dan panci itu menubruk tubuhku. Ia memekik keras saat isinya tumpah dan mengenai paha dan kakiku—makanan yang susah payah ia masak terbuang sia-sia.

"Astaga, Baekhyun! Kau tak apa-apa? Kenapa kau mengejutkanku? Supnya jadi tumpah!"

Seharusnya aku kesakitan, tapi aku tak bisa merasakan apapun. Hatiku sudah terlanjur sakit dengan semuanya.

"Baekhyun ah! Ya Tuhan!" Mama Park ketakutan saat melihat aku hanya diam mematung sedangkan celana jins yang kupakai sudah berasap. Aku hanya menunduk memandangi potongan kentang dan sayuran lain yang berceceran di lantai.

"Baekhyun? Eomma?"

Kami sama-sama menoleh—Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu dapur bersama Kyungsoo. Selain anakku, masa laluku, dan ibu mertuaku—suamiku yang belum bisa melupakan mantan istrinya adalah masalahku yang lain.

Ya Tuhan, sakit sekali.

Bukan karena sup mendidih yang membakar kulitku, tapi karena melihat suamiku melingkarkan tangan di pinggang mantan istrinya—di depan mataku. Ucapan Mama Park tadi terngiang lagi.

Yah. Aku kalah. Kyungsoo memenangkan semuanya. Dia memenangkan hati Mama Park, dia juga memenangkan hati Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menyadari arah pandanganku dan buru-buru melepaskan tangan Chanyeol. Sialnya, suamiku tampak tak rela tautan mereka terlepas. Aku menyaksikan dia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingung. Kyungsoo memberi kode melalui matanya—seolah mengatakan _jaga sikapmu, istrimu ada di sini._

Suamiku. Mantan istrinya dan ibu mertuaku.

"Kyungsoo ya~" Mama Park melupakan fakta kalau dia baru saja menumpahkan sup ke tubuhku—meski tanpa sengaja, atau memang sengaja? Ibu Park Chanyeol itu langsung saja berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluknya dengan hangat.

Kami sudah menikah tiga tahun, tapi Mama Park belum pernah memelukku seperti itu. Tidak, wanita itu tidak terlalu suka berkontak fisik denganku.

Dan aku hanya bisa berdiri dengan tampang bodoh saat menonton mereka.

"Eomma sangat merindukanmu~ Apa kau sangat sibuk sampai-sampai jarang berkunjung?"

"Iya eomma, maaf jarang berkunjung. Chanyeol menjemputku ke rumah sakit dan langsung mengajakku kesini. Yura nuna bilang eomma akan menginap disini, jadi aku datang."

Chanyeol menjemputnya ke rumah sakit. Chanyeol mengajaknya ke apartemen kami.

Tanpa sengaja aku beradu pandang dengan Chanyeol yang tak beranjak sesentipun dari Kyungsoo. Aku sadar. Aku tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Yang tak diundang disini adalah aku.

Aku tersenyum lemah kemudian berlutut untuk membereskan kekacauan yang baru saja kubuat. Aku membersihkan tumpahan sup itu sendirian, sedangkan mereka bertiga sudah pindah ke ruang tamu. Bahkan suamiku sendiri tak bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja atau tidak.

Seharusnya dia khawatir. Seharusnya dia ikut membantuku membereskan tumpahan sup yang tampak menertawai kebodohanku. Tapi ternyata Kyungsoo masih lebih menarik perhatiannya daripada aku.

Di ruang tamu sana, mereka bertiga tertawa, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Mereka tampak bahagia. Dan aku tidak boleh merusak kebahagiaan itu.

Dari awal sampai sekarang, aku hanyalah orang asing di keluarga Park. Orang asing yang mencoba bunuh diri empat tahun lalu di sungai Han. Orang asing yang diselamatkan Park Chanyeol setelah nyaris mati tenggelam. Orang asing yang dinikahi Chanyeol karena kasihan, bukan karena cinta.

Karena yang ia cintai adalah mantan istrinya, Do Kyungsoo. Mereka bercerai di hari yang sama ketika Chanyeol menemukanku.

Aku hanyalah orang asing yang tak pantas mengharapkan lebih. Memangnya apa yang kuharapkan? Dia membalas cintaku? Mimpi saja kau, Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

Chanyeol melipat tangannya dan bersandar pada lemari pakaian—memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang dengan telaten mengobati paha dan kakiku yang melepuh. Aku tak berani memandang salah satu dari mereka, jadi aku merasa lebih baik memandangi paha mulusku yang mungkin akan jadi tak mulus lagi.

"Kenapa tak bilang kalau kau terluka, Baek?" Geram Chanyeol, ucapannya membuat hatiku terkoyak. Haruskah aku bilang sedangkan tadi dia melihat ada tumpahan sup di lantai dan di celanaku?

"Apa sakit? Tahan sebentar ya, aku akan mengoleskan antiseptik."

Tahukah kalian apa yang paling membuatku sakit? Kyungsoo itu selalu baik padaku. Dia bahkan berlutut di depanku sedangkan aku duduk di pinggir ranjang. Kenapa orang sebaik dia harus bercerai dengan Chanyeol?

Aku diam saja dan menggigit bibir bawahku saat cairan kemerahan itu dioleskan. Kenapa baru terasa sakit sekarang? Chanyeol memandangku tajam-tajam, dan itu membuatku cemas dan panik.

"Sakit?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Aku menggeleng tapi airmataku jatuh. Aku memang menunduk, tapi aku tahu Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol yang masih berdiri. Aku memang mudah takut dan sering menangis, tapi melakukannya di depan Kyungsoo membuatku terlihat lemah.

Aku lemah, tapi aku benci dianggap lemah.

"Sudah selesai. Besok aku akan membawakanmu salep khusus agar lukanya tak berbekas." Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengusap airmataku.

Kenapa dia yang melakukannya? Kenapa bukan suamiku? Kenapa Kyungsoo harus baik padaku? Bukankah kalau dia jahat akan semakin mudah untuk membencinya?

"Sudahlah, Kyung. Ayo kuantar kau ke kamar. Kau juga butuh istirahat."

Kyungsoo bergantian melirik aku dan Chanyeol, dia tersenyum canggung. "Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit, Chan. Tadi direktur meneleponku kalau ada penyambutan untuk dokter yang baru dipindahkan ke tempat kami."

"Kau tak jadi menginap?" Bahkan Chanyeol tampak kecewa.

"Tidak, lain kali saja. Aku pergi dulu, Baek."

 _Terimakasih, Kyungsoo._

Aku tak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih karena Chanyeol sudah menyeretnya keluar. Aku kecewa. Chanyeol selalu manis padaku, tapi dia berubah sinis kalau ada Kyungsoo. Seakan-akan dia ingin menunjukkan pada Kyungsoo kalau dia menikahiku bukan karena cinta. Entahlah.

Malam ini aku tidur sendiri lagi. Mama Park memutuskan pulang karena Kyungsoo juga tak jadi menginap.

* * *

Aku dan Chanyeol sudah pernah bertengkar karena Kyungsoo. Anggap saja aku cemburu dan kekanakan—tapi nyatanya memang itu yang kurasakan. Chanyeol bilang mereka hanya sahabat. Dia tidak mau bermusuhan dengan mantan istrinya hanya karena mereka bercerai.

Tapi, adakah orang yang mengirimkan pesan ' ** _Aku selalu mengingatmu, Kyungie. Perasaanku sejak dulu sama sekali tidak berubah. Aku masih mencintaimu, tak peduli apapun'_** pada sahabatnya?

Ada, Chanyeol-lah orangnya.

Aku marah dan membanting ponselnya sampai pecah. Dia juga marah karena aku lancang membaca pesan masuknya tanpa minta izin. Kami bertengkar hebat waktu itu, dia sampai tidak pulang selama seminggu.

Pada akhirnya, aku yang mengalah. Aku minta maaf. Aku sadar posisiku bagaimana, hanya seseorang yang ia nikahi karena kasihan. Sejak saat itulah aku mencoba menerima fakta kalau Chanyeol tak akan bisa sepenuhnya kumiliki, karena hatinya terikat pada Kyungsoo.

Aku tak marah lagi kalau dia kencan berdua dengan Kyungsoo. Aku tak pernah cemburu lagi saat mereka liburan bersama ke luar negeri. Aku hanya tersenyum saat mereka bercanda sambil saling mengacak rambut.

Di depan Chanyeol aku memang tidak melakukannya, tapi setelah aku menutup pintu kamarku, aku langsung menangis hebat. Kalian pikir aku bisa tidak marah, cemburu dan sedih? Aku hanya tidak ingin bertengkar dengan pria baik hati yang bersedia bertanggung-jawab atas hidupku.

Tapi kali ini aku benar-benar marah.

Aku baru saja pulang berbelanja bahan makanan dan aku menemukan mereka asyik bergumul di ranjangku dan Chanyeol tanpa mengenakan pakaian sehelai benangpun. Mereka tampaknya lupa menutup pintu—aku bisa menyaksikan semua.

Bagaimana tubuh Kyungsoo terhentak-hentak di bawah tubuh besar Chanyeol dan juga bagaimana mereka berdua menjerit nyaring saat mencapai klimaks.

Aku melihat semuanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah lagi, Kyungie?"

Chanyeol bilang begitu semenit setelah mereka orgasme.

Aku hancur untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Entah kenapa, aku yakin kalau mereka sering melakukan ini tanpa kuketahui. Aku berlari meninggalkan apartemen saat Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mencium bibir Chanyeol.

* * *

"Darimana saja kau? Kenapa baru pulang selarut ini?"

Chanyeol menghidupkan lampu saat aku berjalan mengendap-endap di kegelapan. Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum lebar, mengabaikan sakitnya hatiku mengingat kejadian sore tadi.

"Luhan mengajakku ketemuan tadi. Maaf tidak minta izin padamu."

Sudah jam 3 pagi, kupikir Chanyeol sudah tidur.

Dia berjalan mendekat dan mengendus wajahku. Keningnya berkerut saat mencium mulutku yang bau alkohol. "Kau minum?"

"Hehe…sedikit. Luhan yang mengajak, katanya dia sedikit stress karena pacarnya." Aku pura-pura tersenyum tanpa beban. Dia menatap mataku dalam-dalam, berusaha mencari kebohongan.

"Maaf~ aku tak bisa menolak Luhan. Dia terus memaksa meski aku sudah bilang tidak." Aku menggoyang-goyangkan bahuku sok imut agar dia tidak marah. Hey, seharusnya aku yang marah.

"Kau mabuk?" Tuduhnya sambil memicingkan mata. Aku terkekeh, "Aku tidak mabuk!"

"Baiklah. Segeralah tidur, Baek. Kau bisa sakit kalau begadang lama-lama."

Dia berjalan mendahuluiku ke kamar kami, aku mengekor di belakangnya. Kakiku terasa berat saat melangkah masuk ke kamar yang didominasi warna biru itu. Tadi mereka bercinta dengan hebat disini. Bahkan aroma sperma masih menguar di seisi kamar meski sprei-nya sudah diganti.

Aku mengabaikan semuanya. Luhan bilang aku harus mencoba menerima keadaan. Inilah resiko menikahi duda yang tak mencintaimu, dan dia masih mencintai mantan istrinya. Kata Luhan, aku harus bersabar dan jangan menuntut macam-macam. Aku harus bersyukur karena masih ada yang mau menerimaku di saat kehancuran menghampiri.

Kata Luhan, aku harus terus berada di sisi Chanyeol tanpa mengharapkan apapun.

Aku membaringkan diri begitu saja tanpa mencuci wajah atau mengganti pakaian. Biasanya Chanyeol mengomel kalau aku melakukannya, tapi kali ini tidak. Dia tidur memunggungiku dan tak bicara sepatah katapun lagi.

Terserahlah.

Aku hanya perlu berada di sisinya tanpa menuntut lebih.

* * *

Entah hanya perasaanku atau apa, tapi aku merasa kalau hubunganku dengan Chanyeol semakin memburuk belakangan ini. Dia jarang pulang dan aku selalu ditinggal sendiri di apartemen. Luhan beberapa kali mengirimiku pesan kalau dia melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo di tempat yang berbeda selama tiga hari berturut-turut.

Hari Kamis mereka berkunjung ke Namsan Tower dan memasangkan gembok yang bertuliskan nama mereka berdua. Hari Jumat mereka makan malam di Vivapolo, restoran milik Mama Park. Tidak hanya mereka berdua, makan malam itu dihadiri seluruh keluarga Park—lengkap dengan Haowen, anakku. Selama aku menikah dengan Chanyeol, tak sekalipun aku pernah diundang untuk makan malam bersama. Dan barusan, Luhan bilang kalau mereka baru saja mendatangi sebuah toko perhiasan dan membeli cincin _couple_.

Terimakasih pada Luhan dan kekasihnya, Kris yang lebih pantas disebut _stalker_. Mereka seperti paparazi kurang kerjaan yang mengikuti Chanyeol kemana-mana—mengirimkan beratus foto yang membuatku sakit hati karena cemburu.

Aku terbahak-bahak dengan airmata yang bercucuran. Bodoh sekali kau, Byun Baekhyun! Mereka bersenang-senang di luar sana sedangkan kau sendirian di apartemen menunggunya pulang? Foto yang baru dikirim Luhan membuat aku benar-benar merasa sangat menyedihkan.

Foto tangan mereka berdua sedang bergenggaman dengan cincin pasangan yang baru dibeli. Chanyeol mengunggahnya di akun media sosial berbahasa China miliknya. Aku tak paham bahasa China dan aku agak ketinggalan teknologi—ternyata di akun itu ada banyak foto-foto mesra mereka berdua. Sedangkan di media sosial milik Chanyeol yang aku ikuti, tak pernah ada foto kami berdua dipajang disana, satupun tidak.

Luhan mengirimkan _screenshoot_ -nya padaku.

" _Baekhyun, aku bukannya ingin memanas-manasimu atau apa—tapi kupikir kau juga perlu tahu_."

Aku terkekeh sambil menangis. Dia kan tidak mencintaiku, jadi kenapa aku harus kecewa? Seharusnya aku duduk diam di sisinya tanpa mengharapkan apapun.

Aku melangkah menuju dapur dan memandang meja makan yang penuh makanan yang kubuatkan hari ini, untuk Chanyeol. Mama Park bilang aku harus bisa memasak, jadi aku belajar dari _youtube_. Tanganku penuh plester. Ada cipratan minyak panas di pipiku. Tiga buah piring juga pecah sia-sia karena kecerobohanku.

Kupikir Chanyeol akan senang saat pulang nanti, mendapati meja makan penuh makanan kesukaannya. Aku menunggu dia pulang dari kantor dengan hati yang penuh harap, ternyata penantianku berujung disini. Aku membuang semua makanan yang kubuat ke dalam tong sampah.

Dia menghabiskan waktu bersama mantan istri yang masih sangat-sangat ia cintai. Dia lupa kalau ada aku, istrinya yang sendirian di apartemen.

Haha, aku memang bodoh. Apa yang kuharapkan sebenarnya? Sudah jelas-jelas Chanyeol tak mencintaiku. Lalu apa yang kuharapkan?

Luhan menghubungiku karena pesannya tidak kubalas.

" _Xi Luhan, let's have a drink tonight_."

* * *

Aku pulang jam 4 pagi dan Chanyeol kembali memergokiku masuk mengendap-endap seperti pencuri. Dia menyalakan lampu dan aku tertangkap basah.

"Kau pergi minum lagi?"

Aku tak menjawab, mataku terpaku pada cincin di jari manisnya. Bukan cincin pernikahan kami, tapi cincin yang ada di foto yang Luhan kirimkan.

"Jawab, Baekhyun!" Desaknya. Nada bicaranya terdengar marah. Dia marah? Haha, bukankah dia tak peduli padaku? Aku masih tetap diam bahkan ketika dia mendorongku ke tembok.

"Belakangan ini kau aneh, Baek. Kau kenapa?"

Aku menyunggingkan senyum miring, menertawai pertanyaannya dalam hatiku. "Aku tidak aneh dan aku tidak kenapa-napa." Jawabku santai.

Rahangnya menegas tanda ia sedang menahan amarah. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Baek."

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun."

Chanyeol tampak frustrasi, dia memukul tembok di samping kepalaku dengan kepalan tangannya. Cih—mulai bermain kekerasan, Park?

"Kau tak menjawab panggilanku dan kau pergi minum semalaman—bukankah itu artinya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

Aku terkekeh lalu mendorong tubuhnya agar menyingkir. "Aku tak menyembunyikan apapun, Park Chanyeol."

Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan marahnya, aku masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Aku memang sedikit mabuk, jadi aku butuh air untuk mendinginkan otak kosongku. Chanyeol menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi tapi tak kuhiraukan.

Berada di bawah _shower_ yang menyala dengan suhu air paling dingin membuatku nyaman. Aku duduk memeluk lutut dengan air yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir, membawa serta airmataku yang sudah kutahan dari tadi.

Aku tak tahu berapa lama aku berada di bawah _shower_ dengan tubuh telanjang, yang aku tahu, tubuhku mulai menggigil dan aku tak sanggup berdiri untuk mematikan aliran airnya. Jadi aku hanya memejamkan mata dan membiarkan kesadaranku lenyap. Mungkin aku tertidur. Mungkin juga aku pingsan.

* * *

Aku bermimpi lagi.

Lelaki itu membekap mulutku dan menyeretku ke kamarnya. Dia menelanjangiku, memaksaku mengulum penisnya, dan menelan cairan kental yang ia keluarkan dari sana. Dia memborgol kedua tanganku di kepala ranjang dan meletakkan bantal di bawah pinggulku. Dia merenggangkan kedua pahaku, membuat seluruh bagian tubuh terdalamku jadi terlihat bebas.

Tak peduli seberapa keras aku berteriak, dia terus saja melanjutkan aksinya.

Aku tak tahu darimana anak SMA sepertinya mendapatkan beraneka ragam _sex toys_. Aku yang sudah berusia 22 tahun saja tak tahu nama-nama alat menjijikkan itu. Dia tampak mengerikan saat itu, seperti algojo yang ingin segera mengeksekusi korbannya.

Dia memasukkan besi kecil mirip jarum ke lubang kencingku. Bagian bawah kepala penisku juga dijejeli benda berupa cincin. Sumpah, aku menjerit karena awalnya sangat sakit. Setiap kali aku menyuruhnya berhenti, dia akan menampari pipi dan bibirku sampai berdarah. Putingku ditempeli alat berupa jepitan, yang kalau tombolnya ditekan, akan mengeluarkan sengatan listrik.

Aku tersiksa.

Dia mengocok penisku dengan tempo cepat, tak lupa meremas _balls_ -ku kuat-kuat. Sakit sekali memang. Tapi lebih sakit lagi waktu dia merobek _hole_ -ku dengan penisnya. Dia menggenjotku secara membabi-buta, tak peduli jeritanku yang serak tanpa tenaga, tak peduli darah yang mengaliri seprei di bawahku, tak peduli aku sudah sangat kelelahan. Dia asyik dengan kenikmatannya sendiri. Tubuhku sakit, terutama _hole_ dan batang penisku yang tak bisa ejakulasi.

Aku tahu ini mimpi, tapi ini adalah bagian dari kenyataan pahit yang pernah kualami.

Anak itu tak hanya melakukannya sekali saja, tapi sampai berbulan-bulan. Aku hanya guru les yang ditugaskan untuk mengajarinya, tapi kenapa aku harus mengalami itu semua? Gajiku untuk tiga bulan sudah kuambil di muka untuk membiayai kuliahku, itu artinya aku tak boleh mangkir dari tugas. Tapi apa itu berarti aku harus jadi boneka seksnya?

Setiap hari rasanya bagai berada di neraka. Bukannya belajar, anak itu malah mencobai segala macam mainan seks terbaru miliknya di tubuhku. Menjadikan badan lemahku sebagai alat uji coba yang bisa ia pakai kapan saja dan dimana saja ia mau. Aku adalah budak nafsunya.

Dia anak SMA yang gila. Hanya karena aku tak mengangkat panggilannya, dia mengobrak-abrik kampusku dan membuat keributan disana. Dia bahkan menyetubuhiku di kelas, di depan teman-teman dan dosenku. Gara-gara dia aku dikeluarkan dari kampus yang susah payah kumasuki.

Selain budak nafsunya, aku juga tawanannya. Dia mengurungku di kamar, menyetubuhiku tanpa kenal waktu, menyiksa fisikku sampai memar disana-sini—dan dengan gampangnya dia membisikkan kata-kata cinta untukku.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Aku bisa gila kalau jauh darimu sebentar saja—_ setelahnya dia menghujamkan penisnya kuat-kuat. Aku pingsan berkali-kali, tapi dia masih terus memperkosaku.

Sudah kubilang, dia benar-benar gila. Keturunan iblis.

Mimpiku berubah lagi.

Aku berteriak histeris saat mengetahui kalau aku mengandung anaknya. Aku hamil karena perbuatan kurang ajarnya itu. Dalam mimpiku, aku melihat diriku sendiri berjalan di bawah hujan deras setelah kunjunganku ke dokter.

Setelah itu aku berdiri di besi jembatan, memperhatikan riak air sungai bercampur hujan yang membuat tubuhku semakin ingin terjun kesana. Dan benar, aku terjun.

Mimpiku berubah lagi. Seseorang menarikku keluar dari air.

Dia bilang dia akan menyembuhkan lukaku.

Katanya dia akan merawat dan menjagaku selamanya.

Tapi aku tahu dia bohong.

* * *

"Jangan keras kepala lagi, Baekhyun. Makanlah, supaya kau bisa minum obat, setelah itu baru istirahat."

Aku diam saja, memejamkan mataku dan pura-pura tidur. Dia mengomel sejak sejam lalu, tapi aku sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Dia mengeluarkan semua ancaman, tapi aku sudah kebal. Mangkuk bubur yang ia pegang tak lagi mengeluarkan uap.

"Peringatan terakhir, Baek. Makan atau aku menyetubuhimu?"

Mimpiku terbayang lagi. Tanpa Chanyeol tahu, aku mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat di balik selimutku. Ya, kalian benar. Sejak kami menikah, kami belum pernah melakukan seks. Aku masih takut. Seks itu menyakitkan, kenapa aku harus melakukannya?

Yah, karena inilah Mama Park selalu menggembar-gemborkan kalau Kyungsoo lebih bisa melayani Chanyeol daripada aku.

"Kau tak mendengarku, Baek? Baiklah."

Aku mendengar suara mangkuk diletakkan di meja. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu…"

Chanyeol bergerak naik ke ranjang dan membalik tubuhku. Tubuhnya yang besar itu menindihku dan membuatku mulai panik. Sudah kubilang kan, aku mudah panik dan takut. Apalagi saat Chanyeol menyingkap selimut dan mulai mencumbuku dengan membabi buta.

"Hen-tikan, Park Chan-yeol."

Dia terus saja mencumbuku, mencabuli lebih tepatnya. Meremas semua tonjolan, menjilati semua permukaan.

"Chan-yeol…aku ta-kut…"

Lidahnya yang bermain di leherku berhenti melakukan aksinya. Chanyeol menatapku dalam-dalam, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada kepalan tanganku yang bergetar hebat.

"Baek...astaga, maaf..." Dia memindahkan tubuhnya dan aku kembali menarik selimutku sampai menutupi kepala.

Kami berdua diam untuk beberapa lama. Aku diam, tapi airmataku meleleh lagi di bawah selimut. Dia mengingkari janjinya. Dulu Chanyeol berjanji tak akan menyentuhku sebelum ketakutan masa laluku hilang.

Rasanya hampir mirip ketika lelaki itu yang mencumbuku. Menakutkan.

"Maaf… Aku…"

"Pergilah. Aku akan memakan buburku nanti." Gumamku pelan. Chanyeol menghela nafas kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar kami. Setelah pintu kamar tertutup, aku langsung membuka selimutku dan menyeka leherku yang basah karena jilatannya.

Aku jijik pada diriku sendiri. Aku benci jadi lelaki lemah yang selalu jadi sasaran nafsu seseorang. Anak SMA kurang ajar yang sudah merusakku dulu itu pernah bilang kalau aku adalah boneka seks terbaik dari semua boneka seks yang ada di muka bumi. Hanya dengan melihat wajahku saja sudah bisa membuat selangkangan pria manapun menegang hebat.

Katanya aku berbakat jadi pelacur.

Aku masih menangis saat memakan bubur dingin yang tadi dibuatkan Chanyeol. Aku gamang. Satu sisi aku merutuki sifatnya yang selalu berubah-ubah dan disisi lain aku merutuki diriku yang tak tahu berterima kasih atas semua kebaikannya.

Aku menikah dengannya hanya dalam waktu seminggu setelah pertemuan kami—setelah dia ikut terjun ke sungai dan menyelamatkanku. Semua terkesan begitu cepat dan terburu-buru, kami bahkan tidak melakukan resepsi apapun. Kami menikah tanpa mengenal diri masing-masing secara mendalam.

Mama dan Papa Park sampai sekarang belum merestui kami.

Satu-satunya yang menyambutku di keluarga Park hanyalah Yura nuna dan Yunho, suaminya. Setelah aku melahirkan Haowen, dia dan suaminya langsung mengadopsi bayi itu menjadi anak mereka.

Aku sudah menikah dengan Chanyeol selama tiga tahun, tapi aku belum tahu semua tentang dia, begitu juga dia—tidak tahu semua hal tentangku. Jadi aku bingung sebenarnya sifat Chanyeol itu seperti apa? Kadang dia sangat romantis, baik dan perhatian—tapi kalau ada Kyungsoo atau Ibunya, dia akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Aku tidak tahu.

Dan seharusnya aku tetap tidak tahu saja. Seperti kata Luhan, aku harus bersyukur karena dia mau menerimaku. Aku hanya perlu berada di sisinya tanpa mengharapkan lebih.

Aku merasakan kalau demamku semakin memburuk, jadi aku memutuskan untuk kembali tidur.

* * *

"Ya ampun, Baek—kan sudah kubilang kau harus minum obat setelah makan."

Chanyeol kembali mengomel saat keesokan harinya mendapatiku terbaring gelisah di ranjang dengan keringat menetes dari semua pori-pori tubuhku. Aku tak membela diri, kepalaku sangat sakit.

"Ka-kau tidur dima-na tadi malam?" Aku mencoba bertanya meski mataku sulit dibuka. Tenagaku tak bersisa sedikitpun karena demam sialan yang datang tanpa diundang. Chanyeol melucuti kemejaku, tapi kutahan saat kancing terakhir dibuka.

"Jawab saja…" Pintaku frustrasi.

Aku kembali mengancingkan kemeja basahku dan berusaha menajamkan pandangan. Chanyeol duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menatapku gusar.

"Aku di apartemen Kyungsoo."

Sudah kuduga.

Aku takut sekali tadi malam, kupikir dia ada di sebelahku dan akan menenangkanku seperti biasanya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Aku mimpi buruk lagi dan terbangun dengan nafas tersengal. Biasanya Chanyeol akan memelukku dan mengelus rambutku.

Tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur lagi, kupikir itu yang membuat demamku tak kunjung sembuh. Oh, obat yang Chanyeol beri tak sedikitpun kusentuh.

"Baek, aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu…"

Aku tak tahu pasti, tapi aku bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan Chanyeol. Aku sudah memikirkannya beberapa waktu belakangan ini, aku juga pernah berkonsultasi pada Luhan. Dia terus menyuruhku bersabar dan tetap berada disisi Chanyeol, tapi aku tidak bisa.

Dia tidak mencintaiku, tapi aku mencintainya. Bohong kalau selama tiga tahun tinggal bersama aku tidak merasakan getaran apapun terhadap Chanyeol. Tapi sayangnya aku bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Dia masih tak bisa beranjak dari kenangan bersama mantan istrinya yang dokter itu.

Dia hanya kasihan padaku.

Aku mencoba bangkit dan turun dari ranjang, di sisi yang berseberangan dengan Chanyeol duduk. Dia memandangiku dengan sorot yang tak bisa kujelaskan.

"Park Chanyeol, apapun yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku tak mau mendengarnya."

Dia masih memandangiku.

"Aku tahu—setidaknya, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku."

Dia memicingkan mata dan menatapku penuh penilaian. "Aku melihat kalian sore itu. Uhm—bukan mau mengintip, hanya saja—kalian lupa mengunci pintu."

Rahang Chanyeol menegang dan dia mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau melihatnya?"

Aku mengangguk dan berusaha bersikap santai. Seolah-olah mendapati suami yang sedang selingkuh itu bukanlah masalah besar.

"Aku juga tahu kalian pergi kencan berdua dan—yah, membeli cincin pasangan." Ujarku sambil melirik cincin yang ia pakai saat ini.

"Jadi, aku bisa menebak apa yang ingin kau bilang. Kau ingin bercerai, bukan?"

Chanyeol berdiri dan kami berhadapan sekarang—dipisahkan ranjang besar yang biasa kami gunakan untuk tidur.

"Sabarlah sedikit, Park Chanyeol. Aku sedang berusaha mendapatkan pekerjaan. Setidaknya aku harus bisa menghidupi diriku sendiri setelah berpisah denganmu. Beri aku waktu tiga hari, oke?"

Dia seperti mau mengatakan sesuatu tapi langsung kupotong. "Haha, kita akhirnya bercerai—padahal aku belum mendapatkan restu Mama dan Papa Park selama ini." Aku tertawa miris kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Tak usah dipikirkan, Park. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Kuharap.

* * *

Pekerjaan yang kubilang adalah ini. Menjadi pelayan di klub malam milik Kris, kekasih Luhan. Aku senang ditawari bekerja disini, setidaknya gajiku akan lebih besar daripada pegawai lainnya. Luhan bilang dia bisa memberiku pekerjaan yang lebih baik, tapi tidak, terimakasih. Aku sudah cukup banyak merepotkan orang-orang selama ini.

Cukuplah empat tahun aku menjadi orang lain, Baekhyun si Lemah. Aku harus bangkit dan menatap hidupku seperti awal—meski tak bisa sepenuhnya kembali seperti dulu. Setidaknya aku berusaha menjadi Baekhyun yang kuat dan tabah menjalani hidup.

Bukannya sok kuat, tapi aku memang orang yang kuat.

Sebelum kejadian laknat itu merusak hidupku.

"Baek, antarkan ke meja pojok sana."

Aku tersenyum pada Xiumin, bartender baik hati yang cepat akrab denganku meski aku baru dua hari bekerja disini. Dengan sigap, aku membawa nampan berisi minuman dan berjalan menuju meja pojok.

Tadinya aku takut bekerja disini. Seperti di drama-drama, pemeran utama dan tokoh antagonisnya sering bertemu tanpa sengaja di klub. Aku takut bertemu dengannya disini. Tapi sudahlah, hidupku kan bukan di drama, aku nyata.

"Terimakasih Cantik~ ini tips untukmu." Lelaki paruh baya itu menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang dan aku langsung mengambilnya. Tak lupa mengedipkan mataku dengan nakal. Sepuluh meter setelah aku berbalik meninggalkan mereka, aku merasa ingin muntah, serius.

Lelaki bajingan itu dulu bilang kalau aku berbakat jadi pelacur. Dia benar, aku sedang melatih bakatku saat ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Baek? Apa tuan Choi menggodamu?" Xiumin tampak khawatir saat aku tampak kacau. Tidak, tuan Choi tidak menyentuhku. Yang kacau adalah wajahku karena terlalu banyak pikiran.

Aku mengeluarkan uang dari saku seragam pelayan yang kupakai. "Dia memberiku ini, haha..."

Mulut Xiumin melebar dan menatap uang itu dengan takjub. Besarnya sama dengan seminggu gaji kami disini. "Kita bagi dua saja. Aku baik kan?" Xiumin tampak tak percaya saat aku memberikan uang tips yang kuterima padanya.

"Serius? Haha—terimakasih, Baek! Kebetulan aku sedang butuh uang untuk bayar kuliahku." Xiumin tertawa lebar sambil mengecupi lembaran won itu.

Tawaku lenyap, berganti simpati.

Aku juga pernah seperti itu, melakukan pekerjaan apa saja agar kuliahku tetap berjalan sesuai harapan. Aku menerima begitu saja tawaran menjadi guru les privat dan—berakhir seperti ini. Sudahlah.

Aku menyodorkan uang sisa tips yang seharusnya jadi bagianku. "Ambillah, untukmu. Bayar kuliahmu, Xiu—jangan sampai putus seperti aku."

* * *

"Kenapa aku selalu mendapatimu pulang pagi dalam keadaan mabuk, Baek? Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan diluar sana?"

Sial. Aku menggelengkan kepala berusaha melihat Chanyeol lebih jelas. Salahkan Luhan yang mencekokiku dengan minuman yang katanya baru diimpor dari Italia itu. Aku berpegangan pada dinding, berusaha untuk berdiri tegak.

Chanyeol bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menghampiriku. "Ada apa denganmu, Baekhyun? Kenapa aku merasa kalau kau berubah drastis dua minggu ini?"

Aku menepiskan tangannya yang membelai pipiku. Mabuk sialan. Luhan tahu kalau aku tidak kuat minum, tapi dia malah asyik bercerita sambil terus mengisi ulang gelasku yang kosong. Dia juga mabuk berat dan ujung-ujungnya Kris harus mengomel karena kami berdua berbuat kekacauan di klubnya.

Aku tertawa saat mengingat bagaimana tingkah memalukan kami yang menari bersama tiang yang biasa digunakan para penari _striptease_. Kris malu sekali saat Luhan mulai menanggalkan pakaian dan berteriak seperti orang gila.

Chanyeol menatapku tajam karena aku tertawa seperti orang sinting. Aku baru sadar kalau yang dihadapanku adalah Chanyeol, suamiku. Wajahnya buram, jadi aku menggelengkan kepala agar otakku kembali ke tempatnya yang semula.

"Kau mulai memancing emosiku, Baekhyun. Jangan buat aku marah, aku bisa menyakitimu lebih dari pria sialan yang selalu kau mimpikan itu." Ancamnya.

Aku menajamkan mata dan telinga. Lelaki di hadapanku ini benar Chanyeol, tapi kenapa…

"Sehun? Apa kau Se-hun?" Cicitku.

Aku memijat pelipisku yang sakit, kemudian mengucek mata dengan ganas. Mabuk sialan.

"Mau apa kau datang kemari, hah? Belum puas kau menghancurkan hidupku?"

Aku tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol bisa berubah menjadi Sehun. Tapi aku merasa kalau yang dihadapanku ini benar-benar Sehun.

Aku ketakutan. Aku tahu aku sedang mabuk, tapi tetap saja aku panik. Dengan tertatih aku berjalan meraih vas bunga dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Pecahan kaca berhamburan di lantai marmer apartemen kami.

"Pergi! Pergi kataku!" Aku berteriak mengusir Sehun, yang anehnya bertubuh Chanyeol. Entahlah.

"Baekhyun! Kau kenapa sih?"

Chanyeol yang berwajah Sehun itu memegangi bahuku dan memaksaku menatap matanya. Aku takut.

"Chanyeol…" Bisikku lemah. "Chanyeol akan menolongku. Kau tak bisa menyakitiku lagi, Oh Sehun!"

"Astaga, apa yang kau katakan, Baek?"

"Lepas bangsat! Aku tak sudi menyentuh kulitmu! Aku kotor gara-gara kau! Bawa anak sialanmu itu pergi! Menjauhlah dari kehidupanku!"

Aku tahu aku mabuk, aku tahu aku meracau tak jelas, tapi aku yakin kalau yang sedang memegangiku ini adalah Sehun.

"Chan-yeol akan menceraikanku…" Aku terisak. "Gara-gara kau hidupku seperti ini, Oh Sehun! Aku benci kalian semua! Aku-aku akan bunuh diri, Sialan! Lepaskan aku!"

"Ya ampun, tenanglah sedikit, Baek."

Aku tidak tahu siapa yang memelukku. Chanyeol kah atau Sehun? Pandanganku berputar-putar dan isi perutku bergejolak hebat.

Aku muntah di dada orang itu dan kesadaranku menghilang saat itu juga.

* * *

Demi apapun juga, percayalah padaku, dimarahi ibu mertua lebih menyakitkan daripada kekurangan uang selama sebulan. Aku baru satu jam duduk dengan kepala tertunduk dan membiarkan omelan tajamnya menusuk telingaku, tapi rasanya sudah seperti setahun.

"Karena inilah aku lebih menyukai Kyungsoo daripada kau.'

Astaga, Mama Park. Aku tahu, tidak usah diperjelas begitu.

"Kau tahu, pertama kali Chanyeol membawamu kerumah—aku sudah tahu kalau kau bukan orang baik-baik."

Iya, mana ada orang baik-baik yang nekat menerjunkan dirinya sendiri dalam keadaan hamil muda? Aku meremas tanganku saat merasakan gelombang panik mulai menyerang.

"Aku sudah meminta Chanyeol untuk menceraikanmu, tapi dia tetap mempertahankan pernikahan kalian. Aku heran, apa yang dia lihat dari dirimu?"

Aku menelan ludah dan berusaha bernafas dari mulut.

"Kyungsoo tak pernah sekalipun bertingkah memalukan seperti kau, Baekhyun. Dia selalu menjaga nama baik keluarga Park. Tidak seperti dirimu. Mabuk-mabukan di klub, kau seperti jalang murahan saja."

Cukuplah, Mama Park. Tidak usah diteruskan.

"Aku berharap Chanyeol menceraikanmu supaya dia bisa rujuk kembali dengan Kyungsoo. Itu harapanku sebelum aku mati."

Mama Park, kau jahat.

"Eomma? Sejak kapan eomma ada disini?"

Astaga. Kenapa aku selalu berada dalam situasi seperti ini? Saat aku berduaan dengan Mama Park, kenapa selalu ada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang datang—dan sambil bergandengan tangan?

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dengan canggung dan menatapku tak enak. Aku melirik ekspresi Mama Park yang langsung sumringah saat menantu kesayangannya datang.

Mereka berpelukan dan melupakan aku yang masih terduduk di sofa _single_ dengan tangan yang berkeringat hebat. Chanyeol masih berdiri di samping Kyungsoo, menatapku tanpa aku tahu artinya.

"Baguslah, kalian sudah datang. Eomma baru saja memberi pengertian pada Baekhyun, untungnya dia bisa mengerti."

Chanyeol memandang eommanya dengan bingung. Mama Park menepuk bahunya sambil terkekeh. "Baekhyun sudah setuju bercerai denganmu, Chanyeol. Kalian bisa rujuk dalam waktu dekat."

Mama Park, kenapa kau sangat tidak menyukaiku? Memangnya kapan aku bilang begitu?

Mereka semua memandangiku. Chanyeol yang kuharapkan akan membelaku di depan ibunya malah diam dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang mengenakan cincin yang sama seperti miliknya.

Sebenarnya apa artiku di mata mereka?

Kenapa mereka selalu menganggapku sepele?

Mereka bersekongkol untuk kembali menghancurkan hatiku yang perlahan-lahan mulai membaik.

"Baekhyun ah…" Kyungsoo menatapku dengan mata terluka. Aku tersenyum kemudian bangkit dari sofa.

"Eomma benar, aku sudah setuju. Uhm—kuharap surat cerainya keluar dengan cepat, supaya bisa langsung kutanda-tangani." Aku tersenyum lebar, selebar luka menganga di hatiku saat ini.

"Baek..." Chanyeol menyebut namaku dengan lemah.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan permanen, dan bosku bilang aku boleh pindah ke dorm khusus karyawan. Jangan khawatir, Chanyeol, aku tak akan terlantar di jalanan." Aku terkekeh seolah-olah yang kukatakan barusan adalah lelucon.

Suamiku, mantan istrinya dan ibu mertuaku.

Kenapa mereka jahat sekali?

"Uhm—Sepertinya aku harus pergi." Aku tak tahu harus bicara basa-basi apa lagi. Semuanya begitu menyakitkan untukku. Percayalah, sangat sakit rasanya menjadi orang yang tak diinginkan. Astaga, apakah Haowen anakku merasa seperti itu juga?

Bahkan Chanyeol, atau salah satu dari mereka tak menahanku saat aku pergi keluar rumah. Tanpa membawa apapun selain ponsel, dompet dan baju yang melekat di badan.

Kata Luhan aku hanya perlu bersabar, Chanyeol akan melihatku nanti. Tapi sampai sekarang, yang ia lihat hanya Kyungsoo. Aku tak bisa terus berada di sisinya, Lu. Dia tak mengharapkanku.

* * *

Aku tidak tahu apakah kami sudah bercerai atau apa. Yang aku tahu, aku pergi dari apartemen Chanyeol dan tak kembali sampai sekarang. Dia tak pernah menghubungiku, dan aku tak penah mencoba untuk menghubunginya.

Kami putus hubungan.

Sudah sebulan berlalu, seharusnya aku mengunjungi Haowen minggu lalu.

Kris berbaik hati merelakan salah satu kamar di klub-nya untuk kutempati. Gratis. Haha, itulah untungnya punya teman pemilik klub malam. Hari-hariku masih biasa saja, bekerja dari sore sampai pagi lalu tidur dari pagi sampai sore. Begitu setiap hari.

Satu-satunya yang berubah dariku adalah, aku jadi pemabuk ulung.

Entahlah, minuman beralkohol itu seakan mengerti bagaimana rumitnya masalahku. Makin tinggi kadarnya, makin banyak beban yang terlepas. Aku merasa ringan, melayang dan tanpa beban. Tentu saja aku tidak minum di klub yang ramai, aku melakukannya di kamarku. Sendirian, kadang ditemani Luhan, kadang bertiga dengan Kris. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko diperkosa saat mabuk.

Oh ya, satu lagi. Aku jadi gemar merokok.

"Baek, kau itu menghancurkan dirimu sendiri namanya..." Luhan menggeleng saat aku membuka vodka kedua dan menyesap rokokku penuh nikmat.

"Aku sudah hancur, Lu. Tak ada salahnya membuatku semakin hancur." Jawabku santai. Luhan menghela nafas berat dan ikut-ikutan menenggak vodka langsung dari botolnya.

"Aku dengar…"

Luhan menatapku sedih. "…mereka akan segera menikah."

Aku terkekeh, kemudian tertawa keras. "Terserah mereka, aku tak peduli."

Selama ada alkohol yang bisa meringankan bebanku, kenapa aku harus repot-repot memikirkan mereka? Toh dari awal kami adalah orang asing yang kebetulan bertemu. Jadi kenapa aku harus peduli Chanyeol mau melakukan apapun?

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu sambil meniup asap rokokku ke udara. "Memangnya kenapa aku harus tak baik-baik saja?"

Luhan tampak sedih. "Kau mencintainya, Baek."

"Iya, tapi dia tidak mencintaiku. Lu, dengarkan aku. Dari dulu Chanyeol itu memang untuk Kyungsoo, mungkin mereka ada masalah sampai harus bercerai. Sialnya, Chanyeol bertemu denganku saat kami berdua tengah terluka. Kami berjanji untuk menyembuhkan luka masing-masing, tapi dia tidak bisa menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri. Dia masih mencintai Kyungsoo."

Aku menyeka airmata sialanku.

"Jadi, yang tak diundang itu sebenarnya aku. Sudah saatnya kami berakhir."

Ya, semua sudah berakhir.

Aku membuka vodka ketigaku dan menyalakan kembali rokokku yang sudah tinggal puntungnya.

* * *

Selama ini aku tak pernah peduli pada anakku, Haowen. Yura nuna menjaganya dengan sangat baik, dan aku merasa dia tak membutuhkanku. Tapi ketika mendengar nuna menelepon sambil terisak, aku benar-benar tak bisa menggambarkan betapa kacaunya perasaanku yang memang sudah kacau.

Haowen sakit. Dia mengidap usus buntu dan harus segera dioperasi.

Aku berlarian di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit sambil menangis seperti anak kecil.

Jika kalian bertanya padaku apakah aku menyayangi Haowen, aku sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Aku membenci dia, jelas. Dia menyiksaku bahkan saat masih di kandungan. Aku benci ayahnya. Aku benci wajah mereka berdua. Aku benci melihat betapa identiknya mereka.

Tapi kupikir, tingkahku barusan menunjukkan kalau aku menyayangi dia walau secuil.

"Nunaa…" Yura langsung memelukku begitu aku sampai. Kami bertangisan penuh haru, sampai-sampai aku tak menyadari kalau seluruh anggota keluarga Park ada disana. Termasuk Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dengan jas dokternya.

Sudah sebulan lebih aku tak bertemu mereka. Terserah, aku tak mau tahu sedikitpun berita tentang mereka, yang kupedulikan hanya anakku.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, tenanglah Baekhyun..." Kyungsoo berujar, entah sejak kapan dia berada di sebelahku. Aku tak menghiraukannya sedikitpun, menganggapnya tak ada.

"Nuna, apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat, merasa teracuhkan. Yura mengangguk kemudian kembali memelukku.

"Haowen anak yang kuat, seperti dirimu."

Mama Park memandangiku dari sebelah Chanyeol, tapi wanita itu juga tak kupedulikan. Aku sudah bilang, sejak hari itu, aku memutuskan bahwa hubunganku dengan keluarga Park berakhir. Mungkin Yura nuna pengecualiannya.

Katakan saja aku tak tahu terimakasih. Terserah.

"Dia dimana sekarang?" Tanyaku pelan.

"Dokter sedang memeriksanya. Kalau kondisinya memungkinkan, dua hari lagi dia dioperasi."

Aku mengangguk, saat itulah aku merasakan tangan hangat Chanyeol menyentuh punggungku. Hangatnya masih sama. Hangat yang kurindukan, dulu dia memelukku saat tidur. Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya bernostalgia.

"Baekhyun…aku merindukanmu."

Aku tak menghiraukannya. Dengan kasar, aku menepis tangan itu dan berjalan menuju kamar rawat Haowen. Berjingkat agar bisa mengintip melalui jendela, tapi tubuh anakku terhalang barisan dokter yang sedang memeriksanya.

Aku mengabaikan tatapan aneh yang mereka arahkan padaku. Mama dan Papa Park mengernyit ketika melihat rambutku dicat merah terang dan ada bungkus rokok di saku celanaku. Bajuku juga kelewat kasual, hanya kaos kebesaran milik Kris dan jins hitam sobek-sobek. Sangat jauh dari standart istri terhormat yang ia agung-agungkan itu.

Aku sudah berubah.

* * *

"Kita perlu bicara, Baek. Jangan menghindariku lagi."

Aku tak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang merengek-rengek minta waktuku sebentar, aku terus saja berjalan cepat di koridor. Dia menghalangi langkahku. Aku ke kanan, dia juga ke kanan. Aku ke kiri, dia ikut ke kiri.

Tapi aku tak boleh lemah. Aku memang mencintainya, tapi aku tidak mau diinjak-injak lagi. Aku tidak suka menjadi lemah karena cinta. Lagipula, kami sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi, kan?

" _Please_ , sebentar saja Baekhyun. Biarkan aku menjelaskan kesalah-pahaman ini,"

"Tak ada yang salah paham, Park Chanyeol. Minggirlah, aku harus menemui dokter untuk bertanya tentang kondisi anakku." Jawabku datar.

Dia tak menyerah. Dia bahkan tanpa tahu malu memelukku begitu saja. Orang-orang yang di koridor sampai berbisik saat melihat kami.

"Lepaskan."

"Tidak, sampai kau bilang mau bicara denganku."

Mungkin kalau kami baik-baik saja, aku akan menjerit kegirangan karena suamiku memelukku. Aku merindukan pelukan hangatnya, jujur. Tapi sekarang kami bukan siapa-siapa lagi.

"Terserah."

"Arggh!"

Aku menendang tulang keringnya. Saat dia lengah, aku kembali berjalan cepat menuju ruangan dokter yang menyuruhku datang untuk membicarakan keadaan Haowen. Sebenarnya Yura Nuna yang disuruh, tapi aku bersikeras ingin bertanya langsung. Aku merasa jadi ibu paling buruk di dunia. Anakku tampak sehat-sehat saja selama ini, tapi ternyata dia sakit.

Memalukan. Aku baru peduli padanya setelah ia sakit begini.

Apakah kondisi anakku begitu buruk? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak bisa dioperasi? Bagaimana kalau…Aku berusaha keras melenyapkan pikiran buruk dari otakku. Kata nuna, operasinya bakal sukses seratus persen. Tapi aku agak ragu. Ehm, apakah ada anak kecil yang meninggal karena usus buntu?

Aku mengetuk pintu dan terdengar suara seseorang menyuruhku masuk.

"Selamat siang, saya Baek…"

"Baekhyun?"

"...hyun."

Aku terdiam dan memandangi sosok di hadapanku. Dia meletakkan pulpennya dan bangkit berdiri menghampiriku dengan langkah panjang.

"Baek? Benarkah ini kau?"

Aku masih diam.

Dia berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Wangi tubuhnya menerpa hidungku tanpa ampun, membuatku kembali teringat kejadian empat tahun silam. Ingin rasanya menolak kenyataan, tapi sulaman namanya di jas itu membuatku tertampar keras-keras.

Oh. Sehun. Lebih tepatnya dr. Oh Sehun.

"Baekhyun? Astaga, aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini." Anak SMA yang entah kenapa bisa jadi dokter itu memelukku erat. Tanpa beban.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baek. Kau tak tahu kan, aku sangat hancur setelah kau meninggalkanku."

Sialnya, aku malah membatu saat si brengsek itu mengecupi dahiku. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, aku putus asa, Baek. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kemana kau selama ini?"

Kemarahanku memuncak. Kenapa takdir kejam sekali mempermainkanku seperti ini? Kenapa dokter yang menangani anakku harus Oh Sehun? Ya ampun, dia itu kan ayah Haowen. Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi? Kenapa…astaga.

"Lepaskan aku, bajingan." Desisku.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Ya ampun, aku bahagia sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Sehun memelukku semakin erat. Airmataku sudah jatuh dan tubuhku bergetar hebat. Manusia yang paling kutakuti sedang memelukku, kalian pikir aku bisa tak takut?

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Aku...

Yang kuingat, aku memukul wajah Sehun yang sialnya semakin tampan itu kemudian menendang selangkangannya dengan lututku. Ketika aku keluar dari ruangannya, Chanyeol sudah menghadangku di depan.

Aku pusing, serius. Dua sumber masalah terbesarku merongrongku tanpa ampun. Aku hanya memutar mata dan melengos pergi saat Chanyeol merengek minta bicara. Teriakan Sehun yang bergema di sepanjang koridor juga tak kugubris.

Hidupku benar-benar sialan.

* * *

"Dia putraku, kan? Jawab Baekhyun!"

Astaga. Sampai kapan hidupku akan dipenuhi orang-orang yang selalu mendesakku agar menjawab pertanyaan mereka?

"Dia hanya anakku seorang." Jawabku datar. Sehun menghembuskan nafas kemudian membalikkan tubuhku agar menghadapnya.

"Jawab iya atau tidak."

"Tidak."

"Argh!" Dia mengerang sambil meremas rambutnya kuat-kuat. Aku memutar mata kemudian berjalan melewatinya. Sehun menarik tanganku dan membuat tubuh kami bertubrukan.

"Aku akan melakukan tes DNA. Kalau dia memang anakku, kita harus menikah secepatnya."

Aku terkekeh sinis. "Mati saja kau, Oh Sehun."

Seenaknya menikahiku setelah membuatku rusak dan hancur. Dia pikir dia itu siapa?

Sehun memandangku tajam-tajam. "Kemana Byun Baekhyun yang manis dan lembut itu pergi?" Desisnya.

"Dia sudah mati empat tahun lalu, gara-gara ulahmu." Jawabku santai. Aku mendorong tubuhnya agar terlepas dari tubuhku.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Aku tahu aku salah…"

"Oh, benarkah? Baguslah!"

Aku masih mempertahankan kesinisanku, padahal aku mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak berteriak ketakutan. Sehun, anak SMA sialan yang sudah menghancurkan hidupku kini berada disini, tepat di depan mataku.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, tapi aku tak bisa menemukanmu. Aku menyesal, Baekhyun…"

Aku hanya menyunggingkan senyum separuhku. "Aku jadi dokter karena dirimu, Baek."

"Oh ya? Seingatku aku tak pernah menyuruhmu jadi dokter."

"Memang tidak. Tapi gara-gara aku, kau dikeluarkan dari kampus. Bukankah jadi dokter adalah impianmu?"

Sialan.

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong, Sehun ssi. Ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu, aku akan minta pihak rumah sakit mengganti dokter yang menangani Haowen."

Sehun kembali menarikku saat aku hendak berbalik. Anak ini, masih saja keras kepala.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku Sehun ssi. Kau lupa, kau itu masih kekasihku, Baek. Aku tak pernah memutuskanmu."

Aku terkekeh sinis. "Kekasih? Aku tak ingat pernah setuju menjadi kekasihmu. Oh ya, apakah menyekap, memperkosa dan menyiksaku itu adalah bukti bahwa aku adalah kekasihmu?"

Sehun mengepalkan tangan putihnya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, hah? Belum puas kau merebut semua hidupku, menggantinya dengan kesengsaraan? Kau menghancurkan semua mimpi-mimpiku, Oh Sehun."

Sehun memandangiku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia menangis? Oh, dunia memang sudah gila.

"Sudahlah—membahas masa lalu hanya akan membuatku semakin sakit. Jangan pernah temui aku lagi, anggap saja kita tidak pernah saling kenal."

"Baekhyun…"

Aku tersenyum sinis sebelum turun dari atap. Masa laluku telah kembali. Dia berteriak memanggilku dari belakang sana, tapi aku berbalik meninggalkannya tanpa hati.

* * *

"Jangan biarkan dia masuk!"

Astaga Mama Park, kau masih menaruh dendam padaku? Aku sudah bercerai dengan anakmu, jadi masalahmu apa lagi?

"Aku ibu Haowen, aku berhak menjenguknya!" Teriakku tanpa sopan. Siapa yang peduli sopan santun kalau dilarang bertemu anaknya sendiri?

Sejak semalam, aku tak diijinkan masuk ke kamar inap Haowen. Semua ini karena ulah Mama Park. Dia bilang aku berandalan, perokok dan pemabuk, tidak boleh berada dekat anak yang sedang sakit. _Hell what_? Apa hubungannya?

Yunho, suami Yura nuna menghalangiku di pintu kamar. Matanya selalu menyiratkan _aku minta maaf_ , tapi kedua lengannya menahanku kuat-kuat. Yura nuna hanya bisa menangis di dalam sana sambil memandangiku dengan wajah kasihan. Bahkan dia tak berkutik jika ibunya sudah berkata-kata.

"Kau mengaku ibunya? Kenapa baru sekarang? Pergi saja ke klub malammu itu, bersenang-senanglah disana, jangan pedulikan Haowen!"

Ya ampun, Mama Park. Kenapa kau selalu membuatku membenci diriku sendiri?

"Kalian tak berhak melarangku! Biarkan aku masuk!"

Tubuh lemahku memaksa menerobos, tapi Yunho hyung dengan mudah menghalangiku. Kali ini aku mengutuk Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang tak berada disini, mungkin bersenang-senang di suatu tempat di luar sana.

"Biarkan aku masuk! Brengsek, biarkan aku masuk!"

Aku emosi, dengan sisa tenaga, kupukul pipi Yunho hyung dan itu membuat Mama Park murka. Dia mendorongku sampai aku jatuh terduduk, lalu balas menamparku kuat sekali.

"Dasar jalang murahan! Kau tak pantas menyebut dirimu ibu Haowen! Pergi, aku tak mau melihatmu disini lagi!"

Aku memandangnya dengan airmata yang berlinangan. Mama Park, kenapa kau sangat membenciku?

"Baekhyun! Ya ampun..."

Aku menoleh dan melihat mereka bertiga datang beriringan. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan—Sehun. Dia terlihat tampan dengan jas dokter warna putih itu. Chanyeol berlari menghampiriku dan berlutut. Kyungsoo juga ikut berlutut di sebelahku, memandangi wajah kacauku yang penuh airmata.

"Eomma! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa eomma menamparnya?"

"Biar saja Chanyeol! Dia memang pantas mendapatkannya!"

Chanyeol membantuku berdiri dan Kyungsoo memegangi bahuku. Kenapa mereka semua jadi sok baik begini?

"Jangan pernah datang kesini menemui Haowen, mengerti? Kau lupa, dia anak Yura sekarang—kau tak ada hak mengaku-ngaku ibunya!" Mama Park berkata masih dengan nada sinisnya.

"Eomma! Cukup! Eomma sudah melewati batas!" Bentak Chanyeol. Dia terlihat marah, tapi Mama Park malah menertawainya.

"Yang kelewat batas itu dia, Chanyeol. Bukankah kau telah menceraikannya? Itu artinya dia tak ada urusan lagi di keluarga Park ini. Dia dan Haowen tak ada hubungan apapun!"

Aku menyeka mataku dengan kasar lalu menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo yang memegangi tanganku. Ingin rasanya menangis keras, tapi nanti Mama Park malah akan semakin membenciku.

"Kata siapa dia tak berhak?"

Semua mata menoleh ke arah Sehun. Aku mengerjapkan mata berusaha menghalau air yang menggenangi disana, Sehun berjalan mendekat.

"Dok-ter Oh?" Mama Park tampak menelan ludah saat Sehun berdiri di sebelahku, menggantikan posisi Kyungsoo. Sehun tersenyum padaku kemudian memandangi ibu Chanyeol.

"Dia berhak, Nyonya Park. Baekhyun tetap ibunya, meski Haowen sudah diadopsi." Ujarnya santai dan nadanya datar.

"Kau tak boleh ikut campur, Dokter Oh. Ini urusan keluarga kami, tak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu. Jadi, maukah kau mundur dan biarkan aku menyelesaikannya sendiri? Jangan pikir karena kau menangani Haowen, kau jadi bebas ikut campur." Mama Park masih setia dengan sarkasme di setiap kalimatnya.

Sehun tersenyum.

"Aku ada sangkut pautnya, tentu saja. Bagaimana kalau kubilang Haowen adalah anakku?"

Semua memekik kaget. Aku heran kenapa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo biasa saja—entahlah, bukan waktunya memikirkan itu. Yura nuna bahkan keluar dari kamar dan ikut mengerubungi kami.

"Ka-kau? Tidak mungkin!"

"Memangnya kalian tak bisa melihat kemiripan kami?" Sehun menyunggingkan senyum dan menelengkan kepalanya, melirik Haowen yang terbaring lemah di dalam sana.

Mama Park tampak terkejut. Dia bergantian memandang kami, dan aku tahu kalau dia membenarkan dalam hati—Haowen adalah replika mini dari Oh Sehun.

"Jadi Nyonya Park, kumohon minggirlah, beri jalan untuk Baekhyun. Dia hanya ingin menjenguk anaknya sebentar. Anak kami, lebih tepatnya."

Oh Sehun adalah pria paling mendominasi dan mengintimidasi dari semua pria yang pernah kukenal. Mama Park menggeram marah, tapi dia mengijinkanku masuk setelahnya. Aku tak peduli. Aku tak memperdulikan keluarga Park yang masih membatu di depan pintu, aku hanya menginginkan Haowen.

Aku ingin memeluknya. Aku ingin menciumnya.

Aku memang bukan ibu yang baik, tapi aku mengakui sekarang, aku menyayangi Haowen.

* * *

"Mau sampai kapan kau menghisap benda sialan itu, Baek?"

Aku memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan asap rokokku kuat-kuat. Serius. Aku hanya mau menenangkan pikiran kacauku sebentar, tapi kenapa Chanyeol sudah ada disini?

"Bukan urusanmu."

Chanyeol mendesah kuat kemudian merebut paksa rokokku, menginjak-injaknya di lantai tanpa ampun. Aku memandangi mantan suamiku itu dengan wajah tidak suka.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu bisa berubah seperti ini. Kenapa kau mengubah warna rambutmu?"

Aku mendecih. "Kau tak tahu? Aku begini gara-gara kau. Dan satu lagi, aku tidak butuh kau untuk mengomentari gayaku."

"Baekhyun, aku minta maaf..."

"Maafmu diterima. Selesai kan?" Ucapku enteng. Aku mengeluarkan bungkus rokokku dan menarik sebatang, memantiknya dengan mancis dan langsung menghisapnya lagi.

"Aku memang mencintai Kyungsoo…"

Tak usah dijelaskan, Park. Aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari itu.

"...aku tak bisa menolak permintaan eomma."

Yah, teruslah berada di bawah ketiak ibumu. Memangnya aku pernah melarang?

"Tapi aku juga mencin..."

"Baekhyun..."

Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong karena Sehun datang tiba-tiba. Dia melirik Chanyeol sekilas kemudian duduk di sampingku.

"Ada orang yang pernah bilang padaku kalau merokok itu tak baik untuk kesehatan. Karena dialah aku akhirnya berhenti merokok."

Sehun menarik rokok yang sedang kuhisap, menginjaknya di lantai—seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan. Dia mengeluarkan susu stroberi kotak dari saku jas dokternya, menusukkan sedotan dan menyurukkannya ke celah bibirku. Memaksaku meminum benda itu.

"Dia juga bilang kalau minum susu lebih sehat daripada merokok."

Sehun tersenyum manis. Astaga, haruskah aku menangis atau apa? Sehun masih ingat omelanku beberapa tahun silam. Anak SMA kurang ajar yang sialnya berhasil jadi dokter.

"Oh maaf, kalian sedang membicarakan sesuatu?" Sehun melirik Chanyeol yang menegang di sebelahku. Kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa aku harus duduk di antara mereka berdua? Keadaannya begitu canggung.

"Ya, kami sedang berusaha menyelesaikan masalah kami." Balas Chanyeol datar. Sehun terkekeh kemudian menggenggam tanganku tanpa ragu.

"Silahkan dilanjut, anggap saja aku tidak ada."

Anak kurang ajar itu mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi berbaring, kepalanya diletakkan di pahaku seenaknya. Kaki jenjangnya memenuhi sisa kursi panjang yang sedang kami tempati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Pergi, Sehun! Kau pikir aku sudi bersentuhan denganmu?"

Sehun menekankan kepalanya di pahaku. "Aku lelah, Baek. Aku belum ada tidur selama dua hari, biarkan seperti ini sebentar."

Aku memejamkan mata dan mendesah panjang. Sehun tidur di pahaku sedangkan Chanyeol duduk di sebelahku dengan canggungnya.

"Silahkan dilanjut pembicaraannya—aku tak akan mengganggu." Ujar Sehun pelan. Aku melirik Chanyeol kemudian beralih memandangi Sehun yang terbaring di pangkuanku.

Dia sangat tampan. Dia bertambah tinggi beberapa senti sejak terakhir kali kulihat. Dulu rambutnya warna-warni, tapi sekarang dia mengecatnya jadi hitam.

Sepuluh menit berlalu tanpa ada yang membuka suara. Sehun mendengkur halus, tampaknya dia benar-benar lelah.

"Pergilah, Park Chanyeol. Kau kan tahu, kita sudah tak ada hubungan apapun lagi." Akhirnya aku yang bicara duluan.

Chanyeol memandangiku dengan sorot letih. "Kau tidak pernah mau mendengarkan penjelasanku, Baek."

"Kau menikah lagi dengan Kyungsoo dan menceraikanku. Penjelasan yang mana lagi yang kubutuhkan?"

Tuh kan, dia diam saja.

Aku menyandarkan kepala di tembok di belakang kursi. Ikut memejamkan mata seperti Sehun yang tidur lelap di pangkuanku. Aku juga kurang tidur.

"Ayo pulang, Baek. Kau butuh istirahat."

"Pulang kemana? Ke apartemenmu? Tidak akan." Decihku.

"Ke apartemen kita."

Aku terkekeh kemudian tak menghiraukan Chanyeol lagi. Aku capek dengan semua omong kosong ini. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa tanganku yang satunya lagi digenggam dan ada beban berat di pundakku.

Chanyeol yang melakukannya. Tangan besar dan hangatnya melingkupi tanganku, kepalanya disandarkan di pundakku dan dia ikut memejamkan mata.

"Kau tahu, aku juga lelah, Baek." Bisiknya.

"Kau tak pernah memberiku kesempatan…"

Aku terlalu mengantuk untuk membalas ucapannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu…"

Sepertinya yang kudengar barusan adalah mimpi. Aku yakin. Tiga tahun hidup bersama Chanyeol, belum pernah sekalipun dia bilang kalau dia mencintaiku. Entahlah, mungkin cuma mimpi.

* * *

Aku mendapati Haowen tergolek lemah dengan robot-robotan yang kubeli dua bulan lalu berada di genggamannya. Mama dan Papa Park sudah pulang karena ada urusan, Yura nuna tampak senang ketika melihatku datang.

"Operasinya siang nanti, Baek. Kau gunakanlah waktumu, kalian butuh bicara."

Aku terkekeh, memangnya bicara apa yang bisa dilakukan dengan anak tiga tahun yang sedang sakit?

"Nuna ke bawah dulu, membeli makanan."

Dia meninggalkan kami berdua. Haowen dan aku tak pernah dekat, tapi anehnya, dia tak pernah menganggapku musuh.

"Haowen, apa kabar?"

Haha, tentu saja dia tak meresponku. Dia hanya menatapku datar, mungkin bingung.

"Apa disini masih sakit sekali?" Kataku sambil menunjuk perutnya. Dia mengangguk pelan. Astaga, kenapa anakku tampan sekali meski sedang sakit? Kemana saja aku selama ini?

"Haowen harus kuat. Haowen harus cepat sembuh."

Aku menyeka airmataku. Kenapa bukan aku saja yang sakit? Kenapa harus anakku yang masih kecil ini?

" _Mo...mmy_..." Ucapnya pelan. Aku menangis lebih kuat. Haowen memang selalu diajari untuk memanggilku _mommy_ , tapi dia jarang melakukannya. Dulu dia pernah memanggilku sebutan itu dan merengek minta digendong, tapi aku dengan kejamnya menepis tangan kecilnya. Sejak saat itu, dia enggan berada dekat denganku.

Aku jahat sekali.

"Iya Sayang, _mommy_ disini." Aku merundukkan wajah dan menciumnya. Kenapa aku baru tahu kalau pipinya lembut sekali? Kenapa aku baru tahu kalau aroma Haowen mirip dengan Sehun? Aku kejam sekali sudah menyia-nyiakannya.

Haowen tampaknya bingung karena aku tiba-tiba sok akrab, tapi dia berubah sedikit ceria saat aku mengajaknya bermain. Anak tampan itu bahkan memaksa untuk duduk dan dengan bangga memamerkan robotnya yang bisa menembakkan laser.

Aku tersenyum sambil menangis. Kenapa aku baru menyadari betapa banyak waktuku terbuang percuma tanpa berusaha menjadi lebih dekat dengan anakku sendiri?

"Hey, _little boy_ —bagaimana kabarmu?"

Aku menoleh dan memutar mata setelahnya. Sehun masuk dengan stetoskop bergantungan di leher putihnya, ada papan kecil berisi kertas-kertas di tangannya.

Haowen mengerjap kemudian tersenyum memandang Sehun. Apa? Barusan anakku tersenyum pada orang asing? Astaga, aku lupa kalau Sehun ini adalah ayahnya.

"Kau tampak luar biasa, _little boy_. Kau istirahat dengan baik?" Kata Sehun, tapi mata sialannya memandangiku. Aku ingat, dulu anak kurang ajar ini selalu menyebutku _Little Boy_. Jadi, pertanyaan barusan sebenarnya bukan untuk Haowen, tapi untukku.

"Tak usah banyak basa-basi, dokter Oh. Cepat periksa Haowen dan keluar dari sini. Aku muak melihat wajahmu."

Sehun terkekeh. "Nak, ibumu galak sekali."

Haowen tersenyum ketika Sehun menyingkap bajunya dan menempelkan stetoskop di bagian dada. Aku memperhatikan semuanya, Sehun memperlakukan Haowen dengan lembut. Dan penuh kasih sayang.

Dia mengajak Haowen berbicara, ya, berbicara yang abstrak maksudku. Anehnya, Haowen malah merespon Sehun dengan antusias. Mungkin inilah yang disebut ikatan batin itu dan semacamnya. Sehun duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang yang berseberangan denganku. Tangan besarnya mengelus rambut Haowen lama sekali, dan ajaibnya, anak kecil itu langsung terlelap.

"Masih tidak mengakui kalau dia itu anakku, Baek?" Sehun melirikku tapi tetap sambil mengelusi Haowen. Aku pura-pura menguap selebar mungkin.

"Ah, aku mengantuk. Sepertinya aku butuh tidur."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Hey, kau dokter kan? Apa kata tes DNA? Dia anakmu atau bukan?" Tantangku sengit.

"Hasilnya baru akan keluar nanti sore."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu jangan memaksaku terus-terusan."

"Kau masih membenciku, Baek?" Suara Sehun bergetar dan berubah lirih. Aku mendecih sebal.

"Kau pikir aku bisa tidak membencimu?"

"Maaf. Aku minta maaf."

"Minta maaflah pada dirimu sendiri."

Sehun bangkit berdiri dan menghadangku yang hampir keluar ruangan. "Bagaimana caranya supaya kau memaafkanku?"

"Tak ada. Oh ya, selamatkan Haowen. Kau yang akan mengoperasinya, kan? Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik."

Sehun tersenyum kemudian memelukku. Aku meronta tapi pelukannya luar biasa hangat. Lebih hangat dari Chanyeol. Aku makin benci diriku sendiri, satu sisi aku menolak Sehun tapi di sisi lain aku juga rindu pelukannya.

"Aku akan melakukan segala yang kubisa, untuk menyembuhkannya dan untuk membuatmu kembali padaku lagi."

Dadaku sesak. Apalagi saat pintu kamar Haowen terbuka perlahan dan dua orang yang paling tidak ingin kulihat berdiri dengan wajah terkejut di depan sana. Chanyeol melihatku sedang dipeluk Sehun, sedangkan Kyungsoo meremas tangannya kuat-kuat. Sehun tampaknya tak menyadari karena posisinya membelakangi pintu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Aku berbuat seperti itu dulu karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Kupikir dengan cara itu aku akan berhasil memilikimu seutuhnya. Aku bodoh, perbuatanku malah membuatku kehilanganmu."

"Diamlah, brengsek. Kau membuatku malu!" Desisku. Aku melihat dari belakang pundak Sehun kalau Chanyeol masih menatapku tajam sekali. Hey, apa-apaan dengan wajahnya yang memerah itu?

"Kembalilah padaku, Baek. Kita bisa mulai dari awal, bersama Haowen. Aku sudah berubah, lihat aku sekarang. Aku bukan Sehun yang dulu lagi."

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan menatap mataku. Aku berontak, tapi mata Sehun benar-benar mampu menenggelamkanku untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku dulu memang hanya anak SMA yang tak bisa mengendalikan diri, tapi sekarang aku berubah. Aku janji akan membahagiakan kalian berdua. Aku janji tak akan menyiksamu seperti dulu. Aku akan mengabdikan hidupku untukmu."

Aku melirik Chanyeol yang masih menatapku di belakang Sehun.

" _Please_ , jadilah milikku lagi, Byun Baekhyun." Sehun menatapku penuh harap. Dia gila atau apa? Mudah sekali mulutnya memintaku kembali tanpa sadar aku masih trauma dengan semua perbuatannya.

"A-aku..."

"Dia milikku, dokter Oh. Dia masih Park Baekhyun, dan kupikir dia tidak berencana merubah marganya menjadi Oh dalam waktu dekat ini. Bukankah kemarin kita sudah membicarakannya?"

Bangsat kau Park Chanyeol.

Sehun kaget karena ada penonton lain yang menyaksikan drama murahan yang ia mainkan barusan. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di sebelahku.

"Kau tak memberiku kesempatan bicara, Baekhyun. Kupikir inilah saatnya. Aku belum menceraikanmu meski aku sudah menikah lagi dengan Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian melangkah dengan gugup. Dia berdiri di dekat Sehun. Kami berempat berdiri saling berhadapan sekarang.

"Kau salah paham, tapi kau tak mau mendengarkanku sebentar saja."

Apa? Apa katanya barusan?

"Seharusnya kau mendengar penjelasanku dulu." Kata Chanyeol lemah. Aku melirik cincin yang ada di tangan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo—mereka masih memakainya. Aku terkekeh tapi mataku mulai berair. Beraninya dia bilang aku hanya salah paham sedangkan buktinya ada di depan mataku.

Kurang ajar sekali si Chanyeol ini. Menikahiku seenaknya, rujuk lagi dengan mantan istrinya, tapi menggantung statusku. Haha, mereka ini memang lucu, berbakat jadi komedian. Mereka pikir hatiku terbuat dari kapas?

"Aku tak peduli kau sudah menceraikanku atau tidak, aku juga tak peduli kau rujuk dengannya atau tidak. Yang jelas, kita sudah tak ada hubungan apapun." Aku berusaha bicara setenang mungkin.

"Aku melihat kalian bercinta, dan—kalian memakai cincin pasangan, sedangkan cincin pernikahan kita entah kau buang kemana." Gumamku lirih. "Jadi kupikir sudah jelas, aku capek seperti ini terus, Park. Aku mencintaimu, tapi kau masih mencintai Kyungsoo."

Biar saja aku terdengar seperti jalang yang mengemis cinta.

"Dan barusan kau bilang kita belum bercerai meski kalian sudah menikah lagi. Hebat." Aku bertepuk tangan dengan maksud menyindir.

"Baek, astaga—ini tidak seperti yang kau pikir!" Kyungsoo terkejut sambil menutup mulutnya. Aku tersenyum sinis.

"Terserah kalian saja. Aku benar-benar capek. Dan kau Oh Sehun—" Aku menatap Sehun yang masih berdiri dengan canggung. Tiba-tiba saja aku berjingkat dan mengecup bibirnya dalam-dalam.

"Selamatkan Haowenku, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan usulmu tadi."

Aku melangkah pergi ke luar ruangan dengan pikiran yang semakin kacau balau.

* * *

"Ya ampun Baek~ hidupmu seperti di drama saja." Aku memutar mata dan menenggak bir kalengan yang Luhan bawa tadi. Di atap hanya ada kami berdua, aku butuh menenangkan pikiranku. Di bawah sana, di salah satu ruangan, Sehun sedang mengoperasi Haowen.

"Aku terkejut melihat Sehun tadi—wow, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa jadi dokter?" Luhan masih tidak percaya dengan perubahan Sehun. Oh ya, Luhan itu sahabatku sejak SMA—dia tahu semua hal tentang aku dan Sehun dulu.

"Begitulah." Aku menatap langit yang terlihat cerah. Berbanding terbalik dengan hatiku yang mendung.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ucapanmu tadi? Kau bilang akan menerima Sehun kalau Haowen sembuh. Kau serius?"

Sial. Mulutku yang tak bisa dikontrol, sembarangan berucap tapi ujung-ujungnya aku menyesal sendiri. Tadi aku hanya ingin membuat Chanyeol cemburu, aku tidak tahu berhasil atau tidak. Tapi seharusnya aku tak memberikan harapan palsu pada Sehun.

"Entahlah. Aku tak mau kembali pada Sehun. Memangnya aku gila? Tapi aku juga tak mau kembali pada Chanyeol. Kau tahu, keluarganya membenciku."

Aku menenggak birku lagi, membiarkan rasa pahitnya memenuhi setiap sel sarafku.

"Kau mencintai keduanya."

"Aku tidak!"

"Kau iya!"

"Tidak."

"CK-Apapun keputusanmu, aku tetap mendukungmu, Baek. Yang mana saja, asal kau bahagia."

Asal aku bahagia? Bagaimana kalau kubilang aku bahagia tanpa ada Chanyeol dan Sehun?

* * *

"Kami melakukannya karena eomma sakit, Baek. Dia terkena kanker payudara stadium akhir. Dan umurnya..."

Stop. Aku sudah tahu kelanjutannya. Tuh, persis di drama.

"Kami hanya ingin membuat eomma bahagia di saat-saat terakhirnya. Kau mungkin tak percaya, tapi kami hanya pura-pura menikah." Kyungsoo menatapku dengan lembut. Dia menggenggam tanganku di atas meja dan berbicara dengan pelan.

"Aku minta maaf soal—uhm, kami bercinta sore itu. Aku mau jujur Baek, aku juga masih menyayangi Chanyeol. Tapi…"

Aku bangkit berdiri. "Sudah, Kyungsoo. Cukup. Tak perlu kau jelaskan lebih jauh lagi. Kalian saling mencintai, itu faktanya. Tak perlu membawa-bawa penyakit eomma—kalian memang sudah berniat menikah lagi kan?"

Aku berusaha agar tidak menangis lagi, tapi tetap saja airmata sialan itu jatuh. Huh, tidak keren.

"Baekhyun…Chanyeol mencintaimu…" Ujar Kyungsoo lirih. Aku terbahak keras sekali, beberapa pengunjung lain sampai menoleh karena tawaku yang membahana.

"Dia tidak mencintaiku, Kyungsoo. Kau lupa, kami menikah karena dia kasihan padaku."

"Aku serius, Chanyeol mencintaimu, Baek."

"Dan dia lebih memilihmu daripada aku!"

Aku kembali duduk karena beberapa pengunjung kafe mulai memperhatikan kami. Kyungsoo juga tampak menyeka airmatanya.

"Aku tahu, kalian menjalin hubungan diam-diam di belakangku. Aku tahu semua. Apakah menurutmu aku bisa tahan? Itu yang kau katakan dia mencintaiku?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya. "Maaf…"

"Karena itulah, aku merelakan kalian. Bilang pada Chanyeol untuk mendaftarkan perceraian kami segera, supaya aku benar-benar putus hubungan dengannya. Kau tahu, aku sudah muak melihat kalian semua. Dan kalian tak perlu berpura-pura menikah, silahkan menikah yang serius, aku tak masalah."

Biar saja kalian menganggapku jahat. Tak tahu diri. Memang itulah yang kurasakan. Tiga tahun aku berusaha mengambil hati keluarga Park, tapi sedikitpun tak berhasil.

"Sudah selesai kan? Aku rasa tak ada lagi yang perlu dibahas." Aku bangkit berdiri dan mulai menjauh.

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang Chanyeol menyebut namamu ketika kami bercinta?"

Sialan si Kyungsoo ini. Apa dia tidak sadar kami sedang di tempat umum? Aku menghentikan langkahku tapi tak berbalik.

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang Chanyeol menyebut namamu setiap dia mengigau?"

Sial.

"Dia ragu kau mencintainya, Baek. Kau tak pernah mau disentuh. Dia frustrasi. Dia melampiaskannya padaku."

Aku tersenyum sinis meski Kyungsoo tak bisa melihat. Airmataku masih mengalir tanpa bisa kutahan. Menjadikan Kyungsoo pelampiasan katanya? Omong kosong apa lagi ini?

"Baekhyun! Aku sudah memiliki kekasih, bukan Chanyeol! Nama kekasihku Kim Kai! Yak! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

Aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku, tak peduli Kyungsoo yang berteriak memanggil. Aku sadar, belakangan ini aku berubah. Aku jadi sering mengacuhkan orang lain.

* * *

Sehun keluar dari ruang operasi, membuka maskernya dan tersenyum pada kami semua. "Haowen baik-baik saja. Dia sudah bisa dipindahkan ke ruang rawat."

Keluarga Park menangis haru dan saling berpelukan. Aku bukan lagi keluarga Park, meski kata Chanyeol dia belum menceraikanku, tapi aku tak berniat sedikitpun ikut bergabung dalam lautan kebahagiaan mereka.

Aku mengusap airmataku dan berbalik pergi saat melihat Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo erat sekali. Yah, aku sudah sangat bahagia dengan suksesnya operasi Haowen. Dia akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Dia akan melupakanku dan hidup bahagia bersama keluarga adopsinya.

Mungkin aku akan pergi lagi, mempercayakan Haowen sepenuhnya pada Yura nuna. Aku juga sudah merelakan Chanyeol bersama Kyungsoo, meski kata Kyungsoo pernikahan mereka hanya pura-pura. Hey, memangnya ada pernikahan yang pura-pura? Dan tentang Sehun…

"Baekhyun, aku harap kau tak lupa janjimu."

…seharusnya aku ingat dia adalah makhluk paling pemaksa di muka bumi. Jadi dia mengikutiku dari tadi?

Aku menghapus airmataku cepat-cepat, masih tak ingin terlihat lemah. Sehun masih dengan pakaian operasinya, ada sedikit bercak darah di bagian depan seragam hijau yang ia pakai. Dia tersenyum lebar saat aku berbalik.

"Aku tak lupa janjiku. Dan seingatku, aku cuma bilang akan mempertimbangkan, bukannya mengiyakan. Dan, terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan Haowenku, Sehun." Bisikku sambil meremas ujung bajuku.

Sehun tersenyum kemudian mendekat untuk memelukku. Aku bisa merasakan tetes keringat di lehernya. Sehun meletakkan dagunya di leherku. Tubuhnya bergetar, mungkin dia menangis atau apa. Yang kutahu, aku balas memeluk tubuhnya.

Anak SMA jelmaan iblis yang sekarang berubah jadi dokter jelmaan malaikat.

"Aku takut sekali, kau tahu. Aku sudah mengoperasi banyak orang, tapi rasanya berjuta kali lebih menakutkan saat membedah anakku sendiri."

Sehun terisak? Yang benar saja.

"Aku takut kalau aku membuat kesalahan. Meski hanya operasi kecil, tapi aku takut. Aku menangis saat menyayat kulitnya."

"Berhenti menyebut Haowen anakmu, Sehun. Dia bukan anakmu."

Sehun melepaskan pelukanku, kemudian tersenyum. "Hasilnya sudah keluar. Kau tak bisa mengelak lagi, Baek. Dia seratus persen hasil spermaku."

Sial.

"Kau tahu, aku terkejut ketika Haowen pertama dibawa ke sini. Aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri. Dan ternyata, dia anakku." Sehun terkekeh. Aku merasa kelegaan yang aneh ketika Sehun berbicara. Aku tak sadar saat memeluknya lebih erat.

"Mungkin ini yang dinamakan takdir, Baek." Bisiknya lembut.

Anak SMA sialan yang jatuh cinta pada guru lesnya sendiri. Dan brengseknya, dia menjadikanku peliharaannya. Anak SMA tak tahu aturan yang menyetubuhiku di bus, di taksi, dan bahkan di dalam boks telepon umum.

Anak SMA laknat yang selalu menyelipkan penis besarnya saat aku sedang mengajarinya biologi. Meski hormonnya berlebih, dia tak pernah lupa membisikkan kata cinta untukku, membuatku ketakutan, tersanjung dan melayang-layang karena sentuhannya.

Anak SMA kurang ajar yang menyiksa tubuhku tapi menyesal keesokan harinya karena aku demam akibat ulahnya. Aku tanpa sadar tersenyum, entah karena apa. Kalian bisa mencemoohku, tapi empat tahun lalu, aku juga jatuh cinta pada monster berseragam SMA itu.

"Baekhyun, kita harus bicara."

Apa lagi ini? Kenapa Chanyeol harus datang di saat-saat seperti ini? Memangnya dia tidak lihat kami sedang pelukan?

Sehun melirik pria tinggi itu sebentar kemudian memandangiku. "Aku juga mau bicara denganmu."

* * *

Ya Tuhan.

Aku memijat pelipisku yang benar-benar sakit.

"Aku akan menikahi Baekhyun." Kata Sehun mantap. Mata tajamnya menatap Chanyeol menatapnya tak kalah tajam.

"Tidak bisa, dia masih istriku."

"Kalau begitu, ceraikan dia. Aku juga akan mengurus hak adopsi Haowen. Dia putra kami, kami yang akan mengurusnya."

Kalau saja keadaannya tak seperti ini, aku pasti akan kagum karena Sehun tumbuh jadi pria yang dewasa, tidak seperti anak SMA jelmaan setan 4 tahun lalu.

"Aku tak bisa menceraikannya. Aku-aku mencintai dia."

Aku mengangkat wajah dan menatap Chanyeol. Aku tak mimpi kan? Maksudku, ini nyata kan?

"Aku juga mencintai dia." Sehun tak mau kalah. Kedua pria berbadan besar itu saling pandang. Apa yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya? Baru kemarin aku dicampakkan, dan sekarang, aku diperebutkan. Bolehkah aku tertawa?

"Baek, menikahlah denganku. Aku sudah berubah. Izinkan aku menebus kesalahanku yang dulu itu." Sehun meraih tangan kananku dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku baru tahu dari Chanyeol kalau kau berniat bunuh diri saat mengandung Haowen. Aku minta maaf."

"Kembalilah padaku, Baekhyun. Kau masih istriku, aku mencintaimu. Maaf karena selama ini aku menyia-nyiakanmu. Sebenarnya aku tak bermaksud sama sekali, Baek." Chanyeol meraih tangan kiriku dan ikut menggenggamnya.

Aku pusing.

"Park Chanyeol, kau sudah rujuk dengan Kyungsoo—tapi kau memintaku kembali padamu. Kau ingin membuat eomma semakin membenciku?"

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya. Aku yakin dia paham, dia tahu kalau kami belum direstui. Lagipula, apa mereka tak memikirkan perasaan Mama Park? Dia sedang sakit, demi Tuhan. Kenapa mereka harus pura-pura rujuk untuk membuat dia bahagia? Kenapa tidak rujuk betulan saja sekalian?

"Oh Sehun, kau menjadikanku budak seksmu berbulan-bulan. Seharusnya aku melaporkanmu ke polisi. Sialnya, aku terlalu bodoh saat itu. Kau menghamiliku, kau membuat hidupku hancur. Menurutmu aku bisa menerimamu begitu saja?"

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan meremas tanganku makin kuat.

"Park Chanyeol, aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi aku tak kuat lagi hidup diantara kau dan Kyungsoo. Aku tak mau merusak rumah tangga kalian. Aku sudah tahu tentang penyakit eomma, tapi menurutku itu bukan alasan. Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tapi sebenarnya kau membohongi dirimu sendiri. Kau hanya kasihan padaku, Park. Yang kau cintai hanyalah Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol menggeleng perlahan tapi sebelum dia sempat bicara, aku sudah memotongnya.

"Oh Sehun, kau bilang kau melakukan _itu_ padaku karena kau mencintaiku. Bukan, itu hanya obsesi, bukan cinta."

Aku melepaskan tangan kedua pria itu dengan perlahan. Mereka memandangiku dengan wajah kecewa.

"Oh Sehun, aku senang kau berubah. Tetaplah jadi dokter baik hati seperti mimpiku dulu. Dan kau Park Chanyeol, kau seharusnya tak usah pura-pura menikah dengan Kyungsoo. Kalian saling mencintai, berbahagialah sampai kalian tua."

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa memilih satupun di antara kalian."

Aku menggeser kursiku dan bangkit berdiri. Saatnya menjalankan saran Luhan, mengetes mereka berdua. Aku tak yakin ini akan berhasil atau tidak, tapi aku akan melakukannya.

Aku menghitung langkah yang kuambil, dua puluh langkah. Agak kecewa karena tak mendengar langkah apapun yang mengikutiku. Ish, sudah kukatakan. Saran Luhan terkadang tak berguna. Aku menunduk sambil menghapus airmataku.

Belakangan ini aku jadi sangat cengeng, mudah menangis.

Grep.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku paling tidak suka melihatmu menangis. Kau hanya boleh menangis saat aku menyetubuhimu."

Grep.

"Aku tak peduli kau memilihku atau tidak. Yang jelas, aku mencintaimu, Baek."

 _Kau tahu, Baek. Ada cara sederhana untuk memilih salah satu diantara mereka. Siapa yang memelukmu terlebih dahulu, maka dialah yang harus kau pilih._

 _Cih, aku baru tahu ada cara aneh seperti itu._

 _Jangan remehkan saranku, Baek. Kau akan tahu siapa yang lebih mencintaimu._

Aku menatap sosok yang tersenyum manis di hadapanku. Oh Sehun. Dia memelukku dari depan. Masa lalu kurang ajar yang membuatku trauma dengan semua perbuatannya. Tapi aku tak bisa berdusta, aku mencintai dia.

Aku menoleh sedikit dan mendapati kepala Chanyeol yang bertumpu di pundakku. Dia memelukku dari belakang. Pria baik hati yang berjanji akan mengobati luka di hatiku. Dia menikahiku tapi kupikir dia tak pernah mencintaiku sedikitpun. Aku juga mencintai dia.

Aku tak tahu harus memilih siapa.

Seharusnya aku tak mendengar saran Luhan. Persetan dengan siapa yang duluan memelukku.

Aku mencintai mereka berdua sama besarnya.

* * *

 **END**

 **HAHA, APAAN INI?**

 **Sebenarnya aku mau apdet pas ultah CY, tapi kelupaan. Kesel banget pas yang kemaren itu. Itu tuh, yang CY dorong BH dan milih jalan bareng KS pas di konser. Eh, besoknya mama park bawa-bawa bunga ke tempatnya KS. Kan sebel. Haha**

 **Aku baru belajar nulis Oneshoot, kalo ngecewain, maklumin dan maafin aja. Namanya juga baru belajar wkwkw. Sebenarnya ini chaptered, cuma aku kapok nulis yang chaptered, endingnya gak jelas. Ini sebagai selingan aja sih ya.**

 **Oh ya, makasih buat yang udah doain wawancaraku. Terharu banget sama kebaikan kalian.**

 **Oke, see ya next time.**


End file.
